Overcoming Darkness
by misforgiven-angel
Summary: Kagome thinks that Inu Yasha betrayed her for Kykyo before she has a chance to leave she meets a who grants her a which makes Kagome BLAH BLAH BLAH not saying anymore. Becomes NC-17 in later chaps. IYKa SanMir RinSess.
1. Default Chapter

Okay I haven't written anything in awhile so be nice. (Sweatdrop)

Overcoming Darkness

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Event

Kagome sat at the edge of the well and cried. Inu Yasha's calls rang around her but she didn't respond to them.

"Why is he looking for me? He chose Kykyo."

_Flashback_

Kykyo stood in front of Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, once again I find you lured to me and once again you have betrayed that girl."

"Kykyo I've made a decision."

Kykyo made a rare smiled.

"So I guess you are saying you finally know where your heart lies."

Inu Yasha nodded

"I made the decision shortly after we defeated Naraku, that was the only real time I could think about it."

"So, enlighten me, Inu Yasha what is your decision?"

Inu Yasha walked over to Kykyo and pulled her into his arms.

Kykyo grinned.

_End of FB_

Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of the bad memory. 'Why can't I just leave? Why do I have to l-love him so much?'

"Oh child, why do you cry?" Said a female voice out of nowhere.

Kagome's head shot up.

"Who's there?"

"Child, you can call me a friend."

A tall and beautiful women walked out.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you a friend."

The women had curly black hair that stopped mid-way down her back. She wore a violet kimono that matched her eyes and held a golden staff with a deep purple ball at the top and on her forehead was a crest the shape of a leaf.

Kagome stood up. She knew this women was a demon and not trustworthy but curiosity kept her from running away.

The kijo's face became dark.

"Tell me, why do you cry?"

The purple ball on her staff began to glow a brilliant pink.

Kagome tried to run but she couldn't move! He light from Kagome's eyes vanished and she slumped over, going into a trance.

"I cry because the one I love has betrayed me."

The kijo opened her arms.

"Come closer, child."

Kagome, in her trance, walked into the kijo's outstretched arms and rested in her embrace.

"Child, my name is Moriko. What is yours?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, what do you desire?"

At that moment Inu Yasha emerged into the clearing.

"KAGOME!"

"I don't want to _feel_ for him anymore."

The kijo smiled.

"Your wish is my command."

**Well was that an evil cliffie?**

**Well I'm going to be doing my other chapter as soon as I finish this one so don't come throwing sticks at me please, please. (Puppy eyes)**


	2. Changes

Okay so... AAAAAH! A PUPPET! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AAAAAH! Okay it's gone. I hate puppets.

Chapter 2: Changes

Kagome went limp in Moriko's arms.

Moriko let her fall to the ground in a heap then looked up at the stunned Inuhanyou.

"I guess your the one who broke this girls heart."

Inu Yasha growled at her.

"What did you do to her, bitch."

"Me? I merely granted her wish."

Moriko looked down at Kagome.

Kagome had changed. Her hair had grown longer and straighter and her fingernails had grown as well. Her skin was paler and a crest the shape of a black star appeared on her forehead.

"Good. Her transformation is almost complete."

"What do you mean, wench?"

"The reaction to this particular spell is that the saddened one becomes something of the one she previously loved... Don't really know why."

"Y-you mean she's going to become a hanyou!"

Moriko smiled.

Inu Yasha returned his gaze to Kagome. She had now grown two black, fuzzy Inu ears to replace her human ones.

"Hmmm... She is one of my more gorgeous creations, don't you think? Too bad you won't be able to _enjoy_ her now."

"What?"

"Have you not been listening?"

Moriko gave him a brilliant smile.

"Her wish was to not love you any more."

Inu Yasha's eyes softened.

"When she wakes up, all her love will be replaced with hatred. Oh! And did I tell you the spell is _virtually_ impossible to break!"

Moriko laughed as if she had just made a wonderful joke.

"Virtually?"

Inu yasha looked at her with hatred, confusion and determination.

"No spell is impossible to break, Its that it is just very improbable that you would break one."

Moriko looked into her purple ball.

"I have to go now but don't worry you will see me again!"

"Oh no. You aren't leaving till you reverse the spell!"

Inu Yasha withdrew the Tetsusaiga.

"And by leave I mean die."

Inu Yasha began to run towards Moriko.

"Bye!"

just as the Tetsusaiga came within an inch of her she disappeared.

"Fuck, she vanished."

Inu Yasha returned his attention to Kagome.

Inu Yasha picked her up.

"She's light as a feather!"

At that moment Kagome's eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of emerald orbs.

"Kagome?..."

"SIIIIIIT!"

Inu Yasha was dragged down by the spell.

Kagome fell on top of him but quickly got up and began to walk into the forest.

Inu Yasha pushed himself back on his feet.

"Kagome, wait!"

"Why should I wait, Inu Yasha? Obviously this is not my place anymore. You've hurt me too many times and I can't let you do that again to me! Even though that crazy kijo did put a spell on me, I can not take any risks!"

Inu Yasha ran to her and whipped her around she was facing him.

"No, you don't understand I went to Kykyo to tell that I wanted to be with you!"

Kagome's face became grim.

Even if that is true, I couldn't be happy about it. I don't love you anymore Inu yasha. Face it there is nothing you can do to make my feelings for you return.

Inu Yasha fell silent.

'I never meant for this to happen! I should've told her before I went to Kykyo.'

Without knowing Inu Yasha pulled Kagome in a tight embrace. Kagome's eyes widened in shock but that soon changed as her expression grew dark and her emerald eyes glowed with anger.

A green mist formed around Inu Yasha.

"I don't think you get it, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha went flying into a tree as Kagome's hands flew up over her head.

"I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. ANYMORE!"

Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and ripped off the rosary that she had placed on him a year before.

"Next time we have this little chat I would prefer to fight you fairly."

Kagome turned and ran into the forest, leaving a shocked hanyou by himself.


	3. Voices

Hi all you liitle munchkins out there! Hope you like this chap. Remember to R&R!

Chapter 3

Voices

Inu Yasha sat in the Goshinboku.

He had been looking for her for three straigt days now.

**Inu Yasha's POV**

'I should never have gone to see Kykyo first! Kagome was always there for me even when I acted like a complete jackass. I was so worried in my pride I held off telling her by going to see Kykyo first!'

**End POV**

Sango sat playing with Shippo.

"Sango, wheres Kagome?"

The tiny kitsune looked up at her with big puppy eyes.

"I haven't seen her for three straight days now!"

"Now that you mention it, Shippo, me niether and I have no doubt that Inu Yasha has something to do with it.

"Well I'm not asking him if that's the case, all he'll do is hit me on the head!"

Sango smiled at the little kitsune.

Miroku stared at Sango from across the room.

**Miroku's POV**

'She's so pretty. Why can't I just tell her that instead of stroking her ass whenever we have a tender moment?'

I sighed.

'Right when I need girl advice, Kagome has disappeared!'

**End POV**

Shippo scrambled out the door.

Miroku walked across the room and sat down next to sango.

Sango slitted her eyes at Miroku.

"No worries, sango-sama. I'm not in a very leturous mood right now."

Sango snorted.

"Well then houshie-sama what do you want?"

"What? Can't a friend sit next to his friend?"

"Hmph."

Sango crossed her arms.

"I'm worried, Sango."

Sango uncrossed her arms and looked at him.

"Kagome hasn't back for a while a usually Inu Yasha would drag her back if she was in her era. Also lately Inu yasha has been disappearing into the woods and then coming back in the wee hours of the morning."

Sango was quiet for a moment.

"Your right, Miroku. That is strange. We should talk to Inu Yasha later."

Miroku nodded as his hand began to travel towards Sango's bottom.

Sesshomaru watched Rin play in the backyard.

She was now 14 years old. Her hair was short now because Sesshomaru had gotten annoyed trying to untangle it and eventually cut it all off. She had grown much taller aswell. She was wearing a blue and silver kimono that showed pale purple dragons all over it.

Sesshomaru blushed slightly, noticing how beautiful she had become.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin came running towards him with her hands cupped infront of her.

"Look!"

Rin uncupped her hands to show a golden colored butterfly.

Sesshomeru smiled as she jolted her hand enough to make the butterfly take off.

Rin smiled brilliantly and began to chase it.

Sesshomaru went into deep thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'There is no room in my heart for love. I have to focus on the present and the past and not on the future.'

I opened my eyes as I senced a strong aura.

**End POV**

He signaled Jaken over.

"Yes m'lord."

"Jaken, I have felt a presence on my terretory for some time now. Go see who it is."

"Yes m'lord."

Jaken made a deep bow as he retreated.

A familiar scent of lavender, pine and cinnamon hit Inu Yasha's nose ( the pine was a new addition to _her _scent that had emerged ater her transformation.)

"Kagome." He whispered before taking off into the woods.

He practically flew as he ran, barely thinking of what would happen when he arrived at his destination.

Inu Yasha came to a field of flowers.

All the flowers were alive and well except in one patch and in this patch sat Kagome.

She was wearing a miko outfit. The shirt was emerald like her eyes with a black dog on the front and her pants were black. Two brades hung at the side of her head while the rest of her hair waved freely in the breeze.

Inu Yasha walked over to her, forgetting where he was except that he was probably on Sesshomaru's land.

Kagome's face was sad as she looked at the patch she was sitting on.

"The flowers are dying because of me. I'm sucking their energy, I'm killing something beautiful."

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha teary eyed.

Inu Yasha sat down next to her and stared at her.

"Moriko. She did this to me. She created this monster!"

Kagome tore at her hair.

Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms and craddled her.

Kagome pushed him away.

"Inu yasha?"

Kagome stared at the sky.

"Did you really care for me?"

"Of course I did...do."

Inu Yasha wanted to hold her again but he knew he would just be rejected.

More tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she began to study her clawed hands.

Suddenly a voice rang in her head.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome! You love Inu Yasha! You love him!"

I held my head and screamed.

I could see Inu Yasha calling out to me but I couldn't hear him, as if he was far away.

Another voice came only it was cold.

"Kagome, he betrayed you, he's lying to you... again! You hate him now. Don't let him hurt you any more."

"NO!" I cried still holding my head.

"YES!" The voice bellowed at me.

**End POV**

Kagome let go of her head.

"Get away from me." She whispered.

"What?"

Inu Yasha looked confused and worried.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

This time Kagome radiated a strong aura, hurling Inu Yasha about 6 meters back.

Kagome stood up.

"Inu Yasha, You will not hurt me again mark my words."

Kagome closed her eyes.

"TSUME HENSETSU!" (Ok I think it means claws of betrayal so bare with me on this one. K? K.)

Kagome swung her arms in Inu Yasha direction, sending gree n blasts in his direction.

Since the attack was unexpected Inu Yasha wasn't quick enough to dodge it and one of the green blast cut his arm severely.

Inu yasha quikly sat up and ran at Kagome, pinning her to a tree.

"Kagome! This isn't you! We should not be fighting! I-I love you. We should be together!"

"Really, Inu Yasha? Or maybe we were just never meant to be."

Inu Yasha growled.

"The Kagome I knew would never say that!"

"Well I guesse I'm not that Kagome."

Inu Yasha's eyes softened.

"Please come back to me Kagome."

Inu yasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment and a tear slid down her face.

**Kagome's POV**

I heard the voices again. This time the kind one, coming through more clearly.

"Kagome, he truly loves you and you know you love him too."

I fell unconscious entering a beautiful field of flowers and standing indront of me was Inu Yasha But then the cold voice came.

"Remember what he did to you! He betrayed you for a clay pot! He chose a dead person over you!"

"But he said he loved me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face like rivers.

"Ha! And you think that's true he jjust needs you to help him find the rest of the jewel shards! You know there are still a few left and that bitch Kykyo is probably draining her powers somewhere so it's easier for them both to go to hell."

A deserted and dead wasteland took over her surroundings and lightning brightened the sky.

**End POV**

Kagome awoke, still in Inu Yasha's arms.

Apparently he hadn't noticed her unconsciousnous.

Kagome's eyes grew cold.

She reached behind her and pulled out a long dagger she had found on a battle field three days ago.

"Inu Yasha."

Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes innocently.

"Ka..."

Kagome pierced him with the dagger that she had made glow with her hanyou powers.

Inu yasha fell to the ground.

Kagome stared at him before calmly walking off into the woods.

'o' Oooh did I write that? Gee... MOOHAHA! I FEEL POWERFUL ONCE AGAIN! Ok I'm ok (giggle). plz R&R.


End file.
